Captured
by BrownBeasts24
Summary: Tony Gets capture by Mr Fix and Rhodey and Pepper have to save him, be nice with the review its my first one R&R


_**Iron Man Armoured Adventures**_

_**Captured**_

**Chapter 1**

Mind Unordered

_Teenage billionaire/super hero Tony Stark awoke with a blinding headache. 'Uh, where am I?' he thought. He looked around; he seemed to be in a cave with his hands shackled behind him._

_He tried to remember what had happened. He had been fighting Whiplash with James Rhodes. 'Wait, Rhodey, where's Rhodey?' and a quick glance around told him Rhodey wasn't there, 'Ok first get your mind in order, then escape the shackles, then find Rhodey' he thought 'easy, easy'. Then aloud "That's sorta a plan"._

_He thought back to when the Iron Man armour had discovered a disturbance at the pier and him and Rhodey as Iron Man and War Machine had gone to investigate._

**Chapter 2**

Following Whiplash

**Flashback**

_They found Whiplash and he seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. "Ok let's pound us some whips" said Rhodey on the com-link. "No, Whiplash works for Mr Fix" disagreed Tony, "I thought Fix was gone, but if Whiplash is here, then so is he, let's follow him"._

_Tony and Rhodey followed Whiplash to an old warehouse where they saw Whiplash hop into a car and drive off. Of course, Tony and Rhodey followed close behind. He seemed to be heading out of New York and down an old road. All of a sudden Whiplash's car stopped and he got out and headed towards a large boulder. Out of his pocket he took a remote with one large red button on it and pressed it. With the sound of grinding metal the boulder broke in half leaving Tony and Rhodey's mouths hanging open as Whiplash walk through. The rock then began to move back to its original position and close as though it were just a normal rock and not a secret doorway_

**Chapter 3**

The Not-Rock

_The next day after school Tony went to investigate with Rhodes in tow and Pepper back at the lab. "Why haven't you made me a super mega awesome iron man suit too? How come Rhodey gets one and not __**me**__?" Pepper whined into the com-link. "Well wish hard on your soon upcoming birthday and be nice to me and I'll see what I can do" responded a slightly miffed and underappreciated Genius, "Oh, and also they aren't exactly easy to build or cheap". "Ha ha ha, save it for after we've found Fix," Rhodey laughed._

_They got to the secret door/boulder in 8minutes from the armoury and then Tony started to hake into Fix's systems. "Dame it," groaned Tony. "I can't get into his systems from here without setting off an alarm". "Well is there another way in other then this boulder?" asked the teenager inside the War Machine Armour as he rapped his knuckle against the secret doorway and to his surprise he put a small dent in it. "Uh Tony, ya may want to take a look at this". He said as Tony angled his boot jets on his armour to fly over._

"_Hmm, the rock's a fake and by the looks of things not very strong. I'm guessing one good hit would make a... uh Rhodey, WAIT" as Rhodey slammed against the not-boulder and broke straight through. And didn't stop._

**Chapter 4**

Whiplash Attacks

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, next time just try hitting it hard, __**not**__ slamming into it ha ha ha " laughed Tony. "Yeah, let's try that next time" agreed Rhodey. "Ha ha ha, yeah like the rock may have been fake, but the Earth is hard and real" said Pepper over the com-link and they all laughed again. After that outburst had finished the Mark 1 and War Machine armours started moving again._

_All of a sudden a women's voice played over both armours, "__**Warning, enemy profile Whiplash detected" **__and instantaneously Tony and Rhodey both had their Repulses ready. From behind them a husky voice which they both knew too well "Hello Iron Man, we've been expecting you" said Whiplash._

**Chapter 5**

Busted

_Tony and Rhodey quickly turned around and found Whiplash and Mr Fix looking at them. Fix had a new robot arm covering his real left arm. Whiplashes arms were thicker and then he shot __**2**__ whips out of each arm, one from his palm and the second from a little below his elbow. Behind them was a big computer surrounded by smaller ones and a large Keyboard, Fix's computer._

"_Did you really think you could sneak in here without alerting my systems? We got you on more than ten cameras just when you broke though the entrance" explained Fix, "Not that smart of you not to check for cameras"._

**Back with Tony in shackles**

_Everything after that got fuzzy but basically Tony figured that Whiplash had nailed them hard and then he was knocked unconscious._

**Chapter 6**

The plan

'_Ok, now to step two. Try and find Rhodey and get out of here' Stark thought, 'yeah easier said( or thought?) than done'._

"_**TONNNNNYYYYYYY!"**__ yelled a voice from somewhere and actually shook Tony's head to the right side as the voice had been in his left ear. "Whoa, what was that?" asked Tony to nobody in particularly and was surprised to be answered. "What do you think __**Genies**__ or did you forget that you always wear an earpiece?" and despite his current predicament Tony blushed. "Pepper? Is that you?" "Well it ain't Santa!" Pepper Potts answered sarcastically, "Anyways me and Rhodey have a plan to get you out so don't worry but be ready. You know this is the second time we've rescued you?"_

_**Chapter 7**_

Saving Stark

**With Rhodey in the War Machine**

"_Hey Pepper, is Tony awake yet?" Rhodes asked. "Yeah, I'll take you right to him, one sec", said Pepper as Rhodey did a scan of the cavern and Pepper pulled it up on to the display. "Ok, now how to shut down the cameras?" asked Pepper to Tony and Tony told her very basically and Pepper did. "Ok now Rhodey go left then right and then straight ahead and the Fourth door on the left you should find Tony." "Ok thanks Potts," said Rhodey as he flew off to find his best friend._

**Back with Tony**

"_Well Pepper if I could move my hands I would be twiddling my thumbs, can you please hurry up with this rescue." said Tony. "Don't worry Tony its coming," responded Pepper._

_**Chapter 8**_

Discovered

**With Mr Fix and Whiplash**

"_Hmm, this is unusual," said Fix. "Problem?" asked Whiplash. "It seems although my systems cannot pick up this," he said gesturing towards a grey blurred figure. "Should I go and investigate?" "Yes, it seems although it is heading towards Starks cell. How is the scan of the armour going? With this we would be able to make the best weapons on the planet!" "We haven't yet cracked the inscriptions but they say they only need another hour," responded Whiplash._

**Back with Tony**

"_So care to fill me in while Rhodey is coming?" he asked Pepper. "Sure after Whiplash knocked you out Rhodey let loose all his weapon systems, and I mean __**all**__, and was able to escape but now Fix and Whiplash not only know that you are Iron Man but they also have your Mark 1..." "__**WHAT**__, they have the Mark 1?" Tony interrupted. "No, lucky for you, you put in the remote detonator after you left it behind in the Vault at Stark International so after you've gotten out of there we can detonate it, destroying Fix's computers," finished Potts. "But with the Mark 1's Arc Reactor the resulting explosion would destroy this very Mountain!" "So?" asked Pepper._

**Chapter 9**

Escape part 1

"_Knock, knock," said Rhodey as he broke down the door separating him from his best friend (you had to feel sorry for the door). "Hey Rhodey, how ya going?" Rhodes rolled his eyes typical Stark. "Good, you?" "Not bad but not practically good either, can you please cut me down?" said Stark. "Sure thing" as he cut Tony's chains, "hey got you a present", said Rhodey as Tony rubbed his wrists as Rhodey handed him his backpack. "Thanks man," as he put it on and pressed the button on the front. Automatically the backpack began to transform, metal parts sliding out of the back and covering Tony. In seconds Tony was covered by the Iron Man armour, "Feels good to be back, now, round two!"_

_Iron Man and War machine didn't have to wait long for it. As Tony and Rhodey rounded the corner the practically ran into Whiplash and for a second all three of them where to surprised to do more than stare at each other. 2 seconds, 3 seconds. And that is when the fighting began. Whiplash was the first to recover and sent out his whips which broke the staring spell. Rhodey was the first to go down as all four of Whiplashes whips hit him full in the chest with a painful 'oomph'. Next Tony started firing his repulses at Whiplash and in the confined space of the corridor Whiplash didn't have much place to dodge and was knocked over by their force but was up again with almost unhuman speed. With the close corridors they both had to resort to physically attaching or punching each other. Tony whacked Whiplash, Whiplash whacked Iron Man. The tie continued for about 15 seconds in which time Rhodey came to and watched for a few seconds before helping out by picking up a conveniently placed pot plant and smashing Whiplash over the head with it. "Thanks," puffed Tony._

**Chapter 10**

Escape part 2

_After Tony had caught his breath they then continued to try and find Fix and a way out. After a few minutes they realised they were lost. "Hey Pepper, do you still have that scan up?" asked Tony. "Yeah, and let me guess you want me to tell you how to find Mr Fix?" _

"_Well, if you could, please," said Stark. "Sure, um, take the next left then a right then Fix is in the 6__th__ room on the left." said Pepper. "Thanks, now let's go get the armour back" said Stark._

**Chapter 11**

Kaboom

_It took the two of them about a minute to get to the room. "Ready?" asked Tony. "As I'll ever be," Rhodey responded, "Computer, power up all weapon systems!" finished Rhodey as Tony turned the doorhandle..._

_Inside they were met with the sight of an overside computer hooked up to many smaller ones and a large keyboard, Fixes computer and an empty seat. "Um, where's Mr Fix?" asked Rhodey as they approached the computer. "This can't be right," muttered Tony. "Bad news?" asked Rhodes. "Really bad news this whole mountain is rigged to blow! We have to go __**now**__!" yelled Tony as he and Rhodey powered up there propulsions systems and maxed them out. "Potts, tell us how to get out of here now," Rhodey yelled as they rounded a corner. "Ok, take the next left and then straight ahead"._

_10 seconds. Rhodey and Tony rounded the corner. 5 seconds. Only a few metres to the door. 2 seconds. Through the door..._

**KaBOOOOOOM!**

**Chapter 12**

Aftermath

_... Tony Stark woke up with everything ringing. War machine stood over him and the mask retracted to show Rhodey's face, he was saying something but Tony couldn't understand it. And then everything snapped into focus. "Tony, Tony? Tony get up. Come on man Fix is getting away," he was saying. Stark could also hear someone else, "Tony? Are you ok? Tony? __**TONY?**__" it was Pepper._

"_(cough, cough) uh, what? What happened?" Tony asked. "Short version? You weren't fast enough. The explosion missed me but hit you full force! As you went down, I saw a car going south, it must have been Fix!" finished Rhodes. Tony looked back at what was a mountain. "What about Whiplash?" "Didn't see him get out," Pepper answered._

**Chapter 13**

Retrieving the Mark 1

_One minute later Iron Man and War Machine set off in the last direction. "So how are we going to get back the armour Tony?" asked Rhodey. "I don't know I thought you were here to rescue me? Well I guess we should stop Fix, destroy his stuff and get the Mark 1". "But he knows that you're Iron Man!" finished Rhodes. "Hmm"._

**With Mr Fix**

_(Quite chuckle) 'Tony Stark, it makes sense,' he thought. Then aloud to his driver "How is the scan of the armour going?" "It will be done in..." he glanced at his watch, "... 5 minutes from right..."_

_**BOOOOM**_

_The car in front exploded._

**Chapter 14**

Gone

"_Wahoo! Perfect aim!" said Rhodey as they watched the car in the lead blow up but Tony was already flying over to the wreckage. Tony then went over to Fix's car and ripped off the door. "__**Fix!**__" Tony growled. "Iron Man. Or should I say Tony Stark? I should thank you, with your suits technology I'll be able to create even more weapons!" said Fix. "Oh no you won't," replied Tony and punched Fix in the face with a iron clad fist, "Pepper now!" he yelled into the com-link as Potts pushed a button and in the back of the same car was a large and loud __**BANG **__as the Mark 1 armour blew up. "No, __no, __**NOOOOO**__!"__ yelled Fix as he was trying to crawl away._

_Rhodey then swooped in and stoped Fix getting away, "It's over Fix! Your hide out is trashed the armour is gone, Whiplash is gone. It's over," said Rhodey. "Not so long as I know Tony Stark is the Iron Man!" Fix yelled and swung his left arm around and fired at Rhodey. "__**RHODEY! NO!**__ You'll pay for that Fix," yelled Tony and turned his Repulses up to full power and blasted Fix right in the chest and he went flying straight into a tree._

_Tony flew over to Rhodey and saw that the front of the armour had wires and a very expensive Tec hanging out of a gash in its chest. "Rhodey?" "(cough, cough) "Ouch that hurt, the armour took the blast. I think it may need a fix," as he looked at the gash. "Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Rhodey. Tony Stark looked over to where he blasted Mr Fix. "Gone." They then walked off towards New York._

_**Coda**_

_**After Pepper Potts Birthday party.**_

_It was 11:45pm and Pepper Potts sat on the doorstep reflecting on her party. Everything was great apart from the fact that Tony Stark hadn't shown up. He had told her that he was busy and would try to make it but he hadn't. All of a sudden somebody said "Nice night." Pepper looked up in surprise and saw Tony Stark looking at her. "You missed my Birthday," she said miserably. Tony looked at his watch "No I haven't. Now would you like your present?" "You got me something?" Pepper asked. "Yes but it's around the corner. Couldn't bring it any closer," Stark answered._

_They rounded the corner and as soon as Pepper saw her present she understood why. In front of them was a gold and red (instead of red and gold) Iron Man armour. "(gasp) Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Tony," she said as she ran up to it. "There is an instruction booklet built in to it and..." "Wahoo!" yelled Pepper as she took off and left a smiling Tony Stark in the dust._

**The End**


End file.
